The Meadow
by Freelivesthebird
Summary: Kyuhyun & Zhou Mi


**Title:** The Meadow

**Pairing:** Kyuhyun & Zhou Mi

**Genre:** Love, lust, romance, forever

* * *

><p>The Meadow<p>

Kyuhyun & Zhou Mi

The air was sweet and it was hinted with the dewy after mist of the morning. The fog dipped onto your skin and made the hairs on your arms wet while it dawned in the mess of your hair. Although the air was humid and left your throat moist as you would swallow, it did not stop you from your fingers stretching in the grass as your breathing hitched and there was a tremble deep within your stomach. Your eyes lidded halfway and there was a sound resonating from the core of your throat, being carried throughout the woods around you, echoing. Strands of green grass pulled from the ground, the ripping sounds of mother nature silenced from the husky breathing that was being exchanged. Everything felt so right in a place so_ scandalous_.

The breeze of the trees above them sang their song and danced in celebration, moving gently. The flowers entwined around them, wrapping them together in a blanket of eternal love. The sky a mix of blue and gray, not known of it's decision if it should be happy or not but it gave coolness. The slight churn of air seeped through their clothes and left trails just above their skin, leaving a landscape of rising hills: Goosebumps. The movement of a leg shifted and only made the male pull him in closer, fingertips diving into the cloth of the other's thick coat that left him just as breathless as their kisses.

How sweet and _sensual_ they were. They reeked of sexual desires and they mourned wanting as if the world would fall to pieces the next day. The taunting fire burning between them danced and started dividing in two's, multiplying and dancing in swirls while a soft hand grazed over the sweet spot of his stomach, making him convulse in utter moans. Their lips were the last to suffocate from the fire but nonetheless it left them tingling as if they had a galaxy of stars on them. The sun: their hearts combined as one, burned fiercely to warm the planet 'Love' that did not stray far from his grasp.

They were in a world of their own and there was no denying that, even if it seemed to be out in the open. It only seemed right to explore the land you bought that came in a red bow next to the large house. The house of dreams and emotions all spun into wood and framework, stable like their relationship. It would not be long before they would have to retreat, running from the arms of the night.

There was a shuffle of both grass and clothing while arms were pinned down, a groan slipping from pink kissed lips, shimmering as they were spun in wet silk. The male on top reached down, skin grazing against skin while the younger- by two years- gave another audible groan, wrapping his leg around the males in hopes they would stay longer and in hopes they would mold as one. Alas, not all things good ended well because he was freed, mind in an utter blur as white spots blinked in his open eyes, like a lighthouse in a terrible storm. Laughter surrounded his ears, creeping in and exploring the cave while his body fought the urge to move. He swallowed dryly, slowly slipping his arms up and watching everything around him move.

The trees swayed slightly, their waltz slowing as the love lingered, fading slowly. There was a movement within the trees and he smiled, lips gracing over those pearl white teeth, eyes gleaming. He stood up, moving through the tall grass, hands gracing themselves over the tips of each strand of green, letting them tickle the skin on his fingertips. Their was a light chuckle echoing throughout the trees as he heard his name being whispered, carried by the wind. The words flushed upon his face and instead of bouncing off, they stained his skin with a deep tremor of his body. _Kui Xian_, the words read all over him in different styles for how they were said. Some were quirky for happiness and laughter while elegant letters left a tip of sexual appeal.

And as he traveled through the woods, such an quizzical expression on his face, the corners of his lips turned up in a sweet smile while he looked between the trees.

_Kui Xian_, the woods rustled, leering Kyuhyun in with words and the sweet smell of sugar and mint, _his smell_. He breathed deeply, lungs expanding, tongue tasting while nails chipped off small pieces of bark from the tree. He wanted to know and he wanted to feel but alas, his mate was hiding like the faeries in the winter, snow upon their luscious homes. But when spring would come around they would celebrate and throw bashful parties amongst the flowers and woodland animals.

To him the woods were like a maze he had troubles figuring out. Soon he would see rose bushes and then he would have to hold on to his head tightly if the Queen of hearts had the aspiration to add another head to her collection. Such thoughts wandering in such envious and _colorful_ woods. The way his shoes dug into the dirt, stirring up the needles from the trees and the sounds of twigs snapping in two (so would his heart if he did not find his love).

_Kui Xian, look closer_.

Kyuhyun snapped his head around, arm around a tree while wide eyes pranced around the scenery. In the distance he saw a shuffle of bushes and the faint sound of rushing water. There was a river? A splash sounded, coming from the north and Kyuhyun dashed through the trees as laughter filtered in and out of his ears. The sweet voice of his honey called for him. His breathing was rough, raspy and his heart thumped loudly against his ribcage, attempting to break down those bars that locked the poor heart away. His steps were light, like the fresh snowfall on a midnight in the deep winter, and ever so carefully he peeked around the bush, heart finally calming as he saw the ravishing clear waters moved against those legs.

The male turned around when the snap of a branch sounded, but it was not surprised that graced those lips, no, they were the springs upturn of a warming smile that resonated in the darkness of the woods. For on a day like this love was silent to the ears yet, so overwhelming to the senses of the body. The frail, fragile bodies of the human figure that seemed to not fill the quota of a colorful and bright rays of a soul. But to these two, the lovers that lived such short lives but lasted forever, were given the moment to seize whatever drifted above them. Stars? Maybe. Love? Most likely. Hearts that pounded with the force of African drums? Only they would know.

But what lied in such small games was the thought that let them know that even in troubles, with only the small sound of a voice in the distance, they had the undying gratitude and devotion of one to keep looking. For this game told each male that giving up was not part of the clause of love. That their love dignified the everlasting commitment to happiness.

Such silly games we play.


End file.
